I Only Have Eyes for You
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: While at a party, Mara is given to doubt Luke's devotion to her.


**I Only Have Eyes for You**

_**A/N: **__I do not own Star Wars (what a dream that'd be), or the song "I Only Have Eyes for You" sung by Frank Sinatra. _

Mara Jade sat in a chair, staring across the tabletop blankly. Leia Organa Solo had insisted on throwing an engagement party for her and Luke, now that their 'secret' was out. Mara and Luke had been skeptical, but Leia had insisted, and so they had given in provided the entire galaxy wasn't invited.

And true to her word, yet still politically devious, Leia had managed to cram enough people into the ballroom to still fit that description. Mara felt someone sit beside her, and a small, soft hand touched her arm.

"Mara, are you alright?"

She blinked, trying to focus, but she couldn't tear her eyes completely away from a certain group of women eyeing her fiancé lustfully.

"Yeah." She said absently.

Leia followed Mara's gaze, and found the same group of ladies now jostling one of their friends to go over to Luke Skywalker.

"Pay them no mind, Mara." Leia said gently. "Women like them are all over, and while you can't exactly control it, you can filter them out."

Mara finally tore her gaze away, and rested an emerald look upon her future sister-in-law.

"Luke loves you." Leia continued, seeing the doubt on Mara's face. "And I know my brother well enough to know that he's too stubborn to just let you go."

Leia had been trying to cheer Mara up, for which the red-head was very grateful.

"What would I do without you, Leia?" Mara asked, half-seriously.

The women shared a knowing laugh, and Leia stood, tugging on Mara's arm.

"Come on, let's go mingle!" Leia prodded. "This is _your_ party, after all."

Mara sighed, and allowed Leia to lead her to another knot of women. Among the group, Mara saw the familiar faces of Mirax Horn, Iella Antilles, and Tendra Risant. Iella spotted the two women approaching and hurried over to draw Mara into their circle.

"Mara, come join us! We were just talking about our husband's habits." Iella said with a wink.

"Good or bad?" Mara asked dryly.

"Does it matter?" Mirax quipped, eliciting a chorus of chuckles from the women.

Mara managed to position herself so that she could still see Luke, who was engaged in lively conversation with Han Solo and Wedge Antilles.

And she couldn't help but see that the women ogling Luke had taken notice of Mara's departure.

"So, Mara, what habits does Luke have that you find... annoying?" Mirax asked, drawing Mara's attention.

"I don't know." Mara said, raking her brain. "I haven't been with him for extended periods of time yet."

Mirax and Iella both nodded their understanding.

"Still working on breaking ties to Karrde's organization?" Tendra asked.

"Yes. It will be some time before I am free of that." Mara answered. "But I do find it mildly annoying that Luke snores."

Every woman in the circle burst out with laughter.

"The story of _every_ woman's life, Mara!" Iella chortled. "Wedge sounds like a woodworker, but he never believes me when I tell him that."

"And you should hear Corran!" Mirax agreed. "That man can really rattle the walls!"

Another round of laughter passed about their circle, and Mara took advantage of the distraction to peek at the group of women she'd left behind. One of them was now on her feet, glancing between her friends, who were waving her forward, and Luke, who was now walking to another corner of the room.

Mara felt a stab of irritation when the girl practically tripped over herself trying to catch up with Luke.

She watched as Luke reached the refreshment table and asked for a drink. Then the woman moved beside him and started talking to him. Luke smiled at her, but at this distance, Mara couldn't see which of his smiles he'd given.

Because Luke had many smiles. He had a smile for when he was trying to be polite, or when he was masking his real emotions. Luke had a smile for when someone genuinely surprised him; he also had one that he used as a distraction to buy himself some time. Luke had a smile he used only with his family, and a special one for each individual member of it.

But there was one smile that Mara had never seen until she had agreed to marry him. It was a smile he had never, ever used before, and Mara had seen all of his smiles before. She knew them by heart, and she knew that this new smile had been born out of the love he felt for Mara. Luke's most precious smile was reserved for Mara, and Mara alone. No one else had ever seen it, and probably never would.

And though Mara knew he would never share such an intimate smile with a complete stranger, she still felt uncertain when he smiled at other women.

Because deep down, Mara's worst nightmare was that she did not know for certain if he was having second thoughts.

A particularly loud bout of merriment jolted Mara out of her thoughts, and she felt an elbow nudge her side.

Leia was looking at her in concern again. Mara sighed, and offered an apologetic smile.

"I guess I'm too distracted today." Mara confessed. "I'm sorry Leia."

Leia slipped an arm around Mara, hugging her gently.

"No apologies. I understand."

Mara returned the hug, grateful for Leia's kind heart.

**00000**

Leia found an opportunity to slip away from the group unnoticed, and took advantage of it. Mara's keen eyes followed her curiously for a moment, and then returned almost habitually to Luke.

And the woman making her brother extremely uncomfortable.

Leia felt a flash of hurt anger from Mara, and then she saw Luke blush horribly and try to extricate himself from the young woman's overwhelming grasp. The girl was practically in his lap, and Luke was doing everything he could to get away, but she refused to be swayed.

Luke's face flushed again, but this time with anger. Leia hustled over just as the girl leaned up to try kissing his cheek.

"There you are!" Leia said loudly, pointedly threading her arm around Luke's shoulders to block the girl's advance. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Leia turned Luke away, and when the girl struggled to maintain her grip, Leia bodily wedged herself between Luke and the woman.

"Take a hint, he's not interested." Leia said harshly, using her hip to push the girl back.

The woman glared at her, cursing under her breath.

Luke practically slumped with relief. "Thank you!"

Leia patted him on the arm affectionately. "What are sisters for?"

Luke wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close.

"Have you seen Mara?" Luke asked, scanning the sea of faces.

Leia nodded. "She's right over th..." Leia pointed, and stopped.

"Where?" Luke asked, following her hand.

"She _was_ talking with Mirax and Iella." Leia said with a slight frown. "I don't know where she went."

Luke looked concerned. "I felt her hurt when the lady was... um, hitting on me." Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"I agree."

Luke looked at her, puzzled.

"Mara's been distracted almost all night, Luke." Leia explained. "She kept watching the group that your admirer came from. They were all goo-goo eyes for you, and it was really getting to her."

Luke paled. "I need to find her."

He broke away, and Leia gave no argument.

**00000**

Mara burst through the door, catching herself on the railing unsteadily. She fought to control her breathing as anger, fear, and distress coursed through her veins like poison. The sun was just about to wink from existence as the horizon swallowed it whole, but Mara paid it no mind.

Her brain worked overtime, trying to process and erase the images of that… that…_kriffing_ woman hitting on Luke like a love-struck yearling. And as her emotions and thoughts swirled, an even more frightening and dangerous emotion wormed its way along the cracks of her already shaken composure: doubt.

Doubt that Luke was going to go through with the wedding. Doubt that he really _did_ love her… and that she wasn't good enough for him after all.

She felt a presence approach, and as it touched her mind, she cringed.

"Mara?"

Mara turned, and backed away some as Luke approached. His face was etched with worry.

"Mara, I'm so sorry!" Luke said fervently. "I don't know what that woman was thinking."

When she backed away again, Luke stopped.

"Mara, it was nothing!" He insisted.

She looked away. "It didn't… I don't… I…"

Luke reached out to her with the Force, and flinched.

"Mara, please talk to me." Luke pleaded quietly. "Let me help you."

She shook her head. "I don't know…" she began in a hoarse whisper. "Luke, I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. "Mara, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" she demanded, stung by his choice of words. "I see the way other women size you up. And then they look at me, and I can see the disapproval in… in _everyone's_ eyes."

Luke cautiously moved a few steps closer, and when she stood her ground this time, he seized her hands.

"Mara, don't worry about what everyone else thinks." He said softly. "The only eyes you should believe are mine." He released one hand to tenderly lift her chin. "Look at me."

She did so, and Luke saw the brightness of unshed tears within her gaze.

"Look into my eyes, and tell me what you see." Luke pressed.

She did look, and he opened himself completely to her. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I see love, and unconditional acceptance." Mara whispered, almost to herself. Then she looked away in shame. "Luke, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her like it would be the last time.

"Mara, there will never be another woman for me. I love you more than anything, you _are_ my world now."

She allowed a few tears to escape before pulling back. She offered a small smile, which he returned… with that one-of-a-kind smile that was all Mara's.

Luke leaned in and kissed her moistened cheek, and then found her lips. He brought his hand up to twine in her hair, feeling the silk tresses flow through his fingers like red-gold milk.

They broke apart, and Luke led her back to the party.

"Come on." He took her out to the middle of the room, and released her hand. "Wait here."

Luke trotted over to the bandstand, and put in a special request.

**00000**

Mara watched the D.J nod his head, and file through his computer. Luke trotted back to her, and just as a song began playing, he offered his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked at him in surprise, but took the proffered limb. A soft medley wafted through the air, and Mara could feel all eyes on them as Luke led her around the floor in a dance.

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_

Mara felt her eyes widen, and Luke smiled at her, nodding emphatically.

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_'Cause I only have eyes for you_

Luke took her out on one arm and twirled her, then brought her close and rested his forehead on her's. As the song continued, Mara pulled back to lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

Luke nuzzled her neck lovingly before resting his cheek against her hair.

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I_

She felt her eyes mist once more at the love Luke was clearly displaying for her, and didn't bother to keep her joy hidden.

"I love you Mara." Luke said for her ears only. "I will stay by your side until you order me away."

"That will never happen, Luke."

"Then I will never leave you, Mara."

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you._

Luke took her out on his arm again, but this time, when he pulled her close, he dipped her down and kissed her lips.

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I_

Mara drew him closer, and deepened the kiss as he stood her back up.

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you._

The crowd burst into loud applause as the couple completed their dance, sealing Luke's promise to Mara with a kiss.


End file.
